Gepakt!
by I'mME-4ever
Summary: Wat als Hatsune Miku plotseling een leerling is op Raimon Junior High?


**Dit mijn eerste Fanfic op deze site in het Nederlands. Geef gerust kritiek, maar laat het niet klinken alsof je mij wilt afkraken.**

* * *

_Louise P.O.V._

Ik ben Louise, ik heb lang geel haar en paarse ogen.

Iedereen zit al in de klas, maar… *Ik kijk naar de stoel naast mij* Aki, mijn beste vriendin, is er nog niet. Dan komt de juf binnen en ze legt haar spullen op haar bureau. Ze gaat voor de klas staan en vraagt om stilte. Als iedereen stil is zegt ze dat er een nieuwe leerling in de klas zit.

'Kom maar binnen Miku-sama.' Zegt ze vriendelijk. Iedereen inclusief ikzelf staat stomverbaasd te kijken naar de meest populaire popster onder de jongeren. Na een minuut gestaard te hebben gaat opeens iedereen om haar heen staan en door elkaar praten. Maar dat laat onze juf niet gebeuren, dus ze gaat tussen Miku-sama en de klas staan met gespreide armen.

'Minna! Doe rustig! En nu terug naar jullie plek!' Iedereen doet wat ze zegt, of eigenlijk meer schreeuwt.

'Laat mij jullie voorstellen aan Hatsune Miku' Zegt ze als het stil is.

'Konnichiwa, minna-san!' Zegt Miku-sama met een klein lachje.

**- Time-skip – Het is pauze -**

Ik sta onder een boom in de schaduw, want het is zo heet vandaag. Ik vraag mij af waarom Aki niet op school is vandaag. Ik word afgeleid van deze gedachte als ik tegenover mij Miku-sama en Ichinose-kun met elkaar zie praten. Ik blijf even kijken en als ze zo te zien uitgepraat zijn komen ze naar mij toe gelopen.

'Ohayou Louise-chan!' Begroet Ichinose-kun mij. Ik sta alleen maar met grote ogen naar Miku-sama te kijken.

'Ohayou Louise-chan!' Zegt Miku-sama nu ook.

'O-ha-you?' Zeg ik voorzichtig.

'Je bent verbaast waarom Miku-chan mij kent en waarom ze in onze klas zit, toch?' Vraagt Ichinose-kun.

'Ja, nogal.' Zegt ik tegen hem, verbaast dat hij Miku-_chan_ zei.

'Oké, ik leg het uit.' Zegt Miku-sama.

'Dit is wat er gebeurde. Ik was vermomd boodschappen aan het doen, tot een klein meisje zag wie ik was en schreeuwde 'Hatsune Miku!' Toen keek iedereen om mij heen naar mij, maar de paparazzi had het ook gehoord en er kwamen twee mannen naar mij toe. Ik rende weg, maar ze haalde mij in totdat Ichinose-kun mij zag en de paparazzi. Hij trok mij in een steegje en de paparazzi liep ons voorbij. Ik bedankte hem en gaf hem een foto met mijn handtekening erop en ging naar huis.'

'Oké, maar waarom ben je op deze school?' Vraag ik nog een beetje verwarrend.

Miku-sama begint weer te praten terwijl ik aandachtig luister.

'Toen ik thuis was dacht ik na, en ik besloot om ergens te gaan wonen waar de paparazzi mij niet kon vinden. Dus ik moest ook naar een normale school, want ik heb altijd thuis les gehad. Dus ik verhuisde hierheen en kwam naar deze school. Waarom deze school? Toen ik Ichinose-kun ontmoette, zag ik dat hij het Raimon uniform aan had. Dus ik ging hierheen.'

'Cool!' Zeg ik.

'Waar is Aki eigenlijk?' Vraagt Ichinose-kun.

'Weet ik niet, ziek misschien.' Antwoord ik hem.

'Wie is Aki-san?' Vraagt Miku-sama aan ons.

'Je kan gewoon Aki zeggen hoor, en ze is een meisje uit onze klas.' Zeg ik.

**- Time-skip – Na school –**

Ik, Ichinose-kun en Miku-chan lopen samen naar Aki haar huis om haar te verrassen met Miku-chan. Als we aangekomen zijn doet haar moeder open.

'Ohayou Ichinose-kun en Louise-chan. Wie is dit meisje?' Zegt haar moeder als ze kijkt naar Miku-chan zonder te weten dat ze beroemd is.

'Dit is Hatsune Miku, ze is nieuw in onze klas.' Zeg ik tegen Aki haar moeder.

'Oh, leuk je te ontmoeten Miku-chan. Aki is boven, maar ze is ziek dus blijf niet te lang.' Zegt ze.

'Dank U wel.' Zeggen we alle drie in koor.

Ichinose-kun klopt op de deur van haar kamer.

'Kom binnen!' We horen een schorre stem aan de andere kant van de deur. Dus Ichinose-kun en ik lopen naar binnen terwijl Miku-chan nog even achterblijft.

'We hebben een verrassing voor je Aki.' Zeg ik.

'Kom maar binnen!' Zeg ik richting de deur.

Miku-chan loopt naar binnen en Aki zit al gelijk rechtop in haar bed.

'Ohayou Aki!' Zegt Miku-chan.

'SUGOI! Hatsune Miku staat in mijn kamer!' Zegt Aki nog steeds schor.

**- Time-skip – Volgende dag –**

Ik loop naar school en een stukje verderop zie ik Aki lopen dus ik loop naar haar toe. We lopen samen naar school waar Ichinose-kun en Miku-chan ook aan komen lopen.

'Ohayou' Zeggen we allemaal.

'Ben je weer beter, Aki?' Vraagt Miku-chan.

'Ja, alleen nog verkouden.' Zegt Aki.

**- Time-skip – Na school –**

'Wat gaan jullie doen?' Vraagt Miku-chan aan ons.

'Wij moeten naar voetbaltraining.' Zegt Aki.

'Leuk, mag ik ook mee?' Vraagt Miku-chan.

'Tuurlijk!' Zeg ik.

'Endou!' Schreeuwt Ichinose-kun als we naar het veld rennen.

'Ohayou minna!' Zegt hij opgewekt als altijd.

'Miku-chan wil blijven kijken, mag dat?' Vraagt Aki aan Kudou-kantoku.

'Ja' Zegt hij.

**- Time-skip – Een maand later –**

_Miku P.O.V._

Het is naschooltijd en we lopen met z'n vieren naar huis tot op het punt waar we allemaal een andere kant op moeten.

'Tot ziens!' Zeggen we tegen elkaar.

Ik loop richting mijn appartement tot ik achter mij al een paar minuten iemand zie lopen. Zal hij echt dezelfde richting op moeten als mij of volgt hij mij? Ik begin sneller te lopen en hij gaat ook sneller lopen. Ik ga rennen, hij gaat rennen. Ik stop, hij stopt ook. Oké nu weet ik het zeker, hij volgt mij. Zal hij paparazzi zijn? Ik ga snel kris, kras tussen straatjes door rennen om hem af te schudden, maar het helpt niet want hij loopt weer achter mij. Opeens zie ik Ichinose-kun lopen en ik ren naar hem toe en trek hem mee bij zijn arm. Hij kijkt achter zich en ziet de man ons volgen.

'Is dat de paparazzi?' Vraagt hij terwijl hij mij achterna rent.

'Ja, ze hebben mij gevonden, denk ik.' Zeg ik.

Als we hem even kwijt zijn komen we komen Louise-chan ook tegen en zij heeft een plan. Ze pakt haar mobiel en zet een liedje op van Miku-chan. Ze legt het onder de brug neer. We verstoppen ons en de man komt er aan gerent, nu met een camera in zijn hand. Hij hoort de muziek en rent ernaar toe. Als hij ziet dat het een mobiel is loopt hij verloren weg. Louise-chan wil mijn mobiel oppakken maar een andere man heeft hem al.

'Is deze van jouw?' Vraagt hij.

'Ja, dus geef het terug.' Zegt Louise-chan.

'Nee, ik denk dat ik het hou.' Zegt hij en wil weglopen en draait zich om. Maar daar staan Ichinose-kun en Miku-chan.

'Vrienden van je? Schattig.' Zegt hij en lacht, maar dat had hij niet moeten doen. Ichinose-kun pakt zijn bal en schiet hem recht in zijn gezicht. De man valt op de grond.

'Onderschat nooit drie 14 jarigen!' Zegt Ichinose-kun blij.

'Laat ik de politie maar bellen.' Zegt Louise-chan.

**- Time-skip – De volgende dag in de klas –**

_Aki P.O.V._

Ik ren de klas binnen naar Ichinose-kun, Louise-chan en Miku-chan.

'Cool zeg! Jullie hebben een dief gepakt!'

'Hoe weet je dat?' Vraagt Miku-chan.

'Het staat in de krant!' Ik pak de krant en lees het voor.

'Gisteren hebben drie leerlingen van Raimon Junior High een dief met een bal bewusteloos geslagen en de politie gebeld. Het bijzondere was dat één van deze leerlingen de beroemde zangeres Hatsune Miku was.'

'Wow! We staan gewoon in de krant!' Zegt Louise-chan.

* * *

**En wat vond je ervan? **

**Aki: Saai!**

**Endou: Wat klets je nou, het was geweldig!**

**Louise: Bedankt Endou, maar ik vind het zelf ook saai.**

**Miku: Ja, het was saai.**

**Endou: Ben ik dan de enige?**

**Aki en Louise en Miku: JA!**

**Ichinose: Mag ik ook wat zeggen? Yippie! Ok, dat was genoeg ;)**


End file.
